hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
D.S. Cohen
D.S. Cohen is a Detective sergent who was first seen in October 2019 Cohen is seen when see approaches James Nightingale in Identifying the body of his missing boyfriend Harry Thompson in which James comfirms that the body is Harry's, Cohen the told Diane Hutchinson about Harry's death. Later on Cohen arrests Liam Donovan for assaulting Joel Dexter after a report from Cindy Cunningham said she saw Liam follow Joel moments before his attack however after Mercedes McQueen threatens Joel he decides not to Identify Liam as the culprit later telling Cohen that It was just a random person. Some weeks past and Cohen arrives to tell Diane that Harry's body is due to be realeased, later on, an angry and upset Diane calls the Police on Mercedes after beliveing she was the one who killed Harry, Cohen did arrest Mercedes however Mercedes was released due to lack of evidence this later leads to Mercedes upsetting half the village and she is later shot by a unknow culprit Cohen approaches Liam about her dissapearance however Mercedes is later found unconscious in The Loft by Nana McQueen and Goldie McQueen who a besides them selves with worry Cohen then goes round the village Interviewing suspects after doing so she gets a tip off from Liam Donovan that Sylver McQueen has a gun and he keeps it at the The Dog in the Pond however Liam's sister Grace finds the gun and leave with it Liam is later caught with the Gun in his car and is arrested by Cohen and later is about to charge Liam with shooting Mercedes bit James comes to Liam's rescue and gets all the charges droped. After Sid Sumner kills his father Stuart by pushing him off a cliff in defence of Ste Hay who Stuart was prepared to kill Cohen arrests Sid for murder however after a witness statement says it was self-defence Sid is later released. Mercedes later wakes from her coma and after hear Grace said she slept with Sylver the night she was shot Mercedes in an act of revenge tells Cohen it was Sylver who shot her Cohen the arrests Sylver who then is taking to Prison however Mercedes later gets him released after Sylver tricks her into thinking that they can give their relationship another go. Some weeks pass and local serial killer Breda McQueen sets up Mercedes for the murders by dropping off a picture with a confession written on it D.S. Cohen runs forensics and decides that Mercedes is the village's serial killer, Cohen then has Mercedes arrested for the murders but fails to find evidence at The Dog that could convict her. After Breda is discovered to be the serial killer, Cohen attempts to speak to Mercedes to get her version of events for what happened on the pig farm, but she is rebuffed. In February 2020 Cohen arrests Mitchell Deveraux during the party at Toby and Celeste Faroe's home much to everyone shock for a hate crime against gay as Mitchell verbally attacked Azim Desai his brother Sami Maalik reported it however after talking to Scott Drinkwell, Azim got Mitchell off in the same month she arrests Warren Fox for keeping Sienna Blake hostage, kidnapping the twins and fleeing the country, which all took place in November 2017. However Brody Hudson later came forward to tell Cohen Sienna made it all up to set Warren up and she agreed the children should be with Warren. Warren was then later released. List of appearances 2019 To be added. 2020 To be added. Background Infomation *Ariana Fraval is married to co-star Gregory Finnegan who plays James Nightingale and have three children together. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2019 minor characters Category:2020 minor characters Category:Police officers Category:Detective Sergeants